Let Love In
by isabellelightwoodfan
Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): none

Genre: Romace/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta .

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's not that I don't love you," He started.

"No, I know." Hermione assured him.

"Because I do. I do love you." He continued as if not really hearing her.

"I know." Hermione repeated.

"It's just things…" he trailed off.

"They changed?" Hermione offered.

"Right." He smiled appreciatively. "They changed. I'm not sure when they changed. I wish I could remember the moment that I stopped wanting it but I can't."

Hermione nodded. "It's ok." She said smiling through her tears.

"You're crying," He said miserable wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"I am but it's not what you think. It's just sad. I feel the same way you do. It's just sad." Hermione explained. "I'm ok. I'll be fine."

"I know," he chuckled. "You always are. Right?"

"Right." Hermione agreed.

They sat in silence for a long time staring at the stars. Finally he stood and looked down at her. Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm going in now," he said quietly. He paused and looked concerned," You coming in?"

"Not yet." Hermione replied. "It's such a nice night. I just want to enjoy it. You go on."

Ron nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself. Everything Ron said was true. She could feel it too. Since the last battle and the defeat of Voldemort everything was different. But it still hurt. For the first time in a long time she felt truly alone.

"Hermione?" Harry called coming up behind her.

Hermione wiped her tears away, "Yeah?" she asked.

"It's late." Harry said.

"I guess," Hermione said. "It's a nice night though."

"It is." Harry agreed. "But you can't stay out here all night."

Hermione laughed, "Actually, I could. Who would notice?"

"I would," Harry told her taking her hand. "So would Ron."

"Did you talk to him?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I don't get it. I thought what you two had was forever."

"We did too." Hermione sighed. "That's why this is so hard."

"Can I…Is there anything you need?" Harry asked.

"Yes, actually." Hermione said. "You can say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, "Hermione said."I'm leaving in the morning to find my parents."

"Oh," Harry exclaimed in shock, "Ron didn't tell me."

"He doesn't know." Hermione said. "I don't want a big scene."

"Wait," Harry replied. "I thought Ron was going with you when you went to find your parents?"

"That was the plan but now I doubt he would want to go. Talk about awkward." Hermione said with a rueful smile.

"No. No. No." Harry said. "You can't go off alone. There are still some rogue Death Eaters hiding out there. No. Ron will go. He agreed. He can be bigger than that. You're still friends. You still care."

"I don't want him to go." Hermione said. She stood up, "I better go to bed. I have a long journey to start tomorrow."

"Hermione," Harry called but Hermione hurried into the burrow.

Despite the lateness of the hour the Weasley's were still awake when Harry went inside. They were sitting in the living room talking quietly.

"Did Hermione just scurry through here?" Harry asked.

"She did." Mrs. Weasley said. "Poor dear seemed really tired she barely said goodnight."

"Did she tell you about tomorrow?"Harry said.

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked. "What about tomorrow?"

"Well, apparently, she is leaving tomorrow to search for her parents." Harry informed them.

"Alone?" Ginny asked. She looked at Ron. "Weren't you going with her?"

"Yeah," Ron said uncomfortably. "But…"

"But what?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Maybe Harry should go?" Ron suggested.

"He can't," Ginny argued.

"Why?" Ron smirked. "Can't live without your boyfriend for five minutes?"

"I don't want Harry to leave but if Hermione needed him I wouldn't try and stop him because Hermione is my friend." Ginny retorted. "No, the reason Harry can't go is because he has a meeting with Kinglsey tomorrow morning."

"Well, it helps to know people. I'm sure Kinsgley would be willing to let Harry reschedule if he knew the reason." Ron said.

"This is an official ministry thing, "Percy said. "Harry was called by subpoena. This can't be rescheduled Ron."

"I can't go." Ron said. "I just can't."

"You can and will. You made a promise." Ginny said.

"I won't" Ron said stomping out of the room.

Harry groaned and slid into a chair. "What should we do?" he asked.

"I'm suppose to back to work in two days but I will ask my boss for more time," Charlie suggested.

"You can't afford to take any more time off." Bill pointed out. "I'll go."

"You can't afford it either." Charlie argued.

"I never ask for time off. I will go."Percy replied. "I have some vacation saved up."

"You just started a new job." said. "Boys, I will go with Hermione."

"I don't think you should leave mom," Percy said.

"I will be fine dear." said. "Hermione can't go off alone."

"Maybe I can convince Hermione to wait until the day after tomorrow and I can…" Harry started.

"For the love of Merlin!" George yelled. "I will go with her"

Everyone stared at George not sure what to say. He rarely spoke since his twin died.

"What about the store?"Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"If Ron will agree to run it for a while I can go." George said. "Then you can all shut up."

Ron shuffled back in and said quietly, "I can do that. I've been helping you for a few weeks. I can run it for a while."

George nodded,"Sounds good. I'm going to bed. Tell Hermione I will be ready to go at 6:00." George said and he left.

Nobody said anything for a while. "Maybe this will be good for him." Mrs. Weasley suggested softly breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure anything can help him." Mr. Weasley. "I think only time can ease his suffering."

"I suppose," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

The family soon bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

* * *

Harry knocked on Hermione's door. "Come in," she called. He opened the door and found Hermione packing a bag. She changed into her pajamas and her hair was wet from her shower.

"Did you draw the short straw?" Hermione asked frostily.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I heard you guys arguing down there."Hermione said.

"Oh." Harry replied. "Uh no. Not me."

"I guess it doesn't matter who." Hermione said. "For the record Harry I don't appreciate being treated like a child who needs a babysitter. I am a capable witch. I don't why you couldn't leave well enough alone."

"I'm sorry."Harry said. "I never intended to make you feel like a child. I know you're a capable witch. But I couldn't live with myself if I sent you off alone. Try and see it from my point of view, please?"

"I do." Hermione said. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I just – this whole thing with Ron has been hard and it's only been a few hours. I feel awkward even being here now like I don't belong or something?"

"You do belong." Harry assured her.

"So, who drew the short straw?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"George offered to go." Harry said.

"Who will run the store?" Hermione asked.

"Ron." Harry answered.

"The idea of spending so much time with George seems weird." Hermione said. "We don't know each other that well- not really."

"Mrs. Weasley said maybe this will be good for him." Harry said. "I agree. Give him something to focus on besides his grief."

"Maybe." Hermione said.

"Well, I will let you get some sleep." Harry told her. "George said he would be ready to go at 6."

"Perfect," Hermione replied. She walked Harry to the door. "And thanks Harry. I do feel better now that I know I will have company."

"Good. And good luck Hermione. Let us know how everything goes." Harry said and he gave her a tight hug and they said goodbye.

* * *

The next morning Hermione put on a comfortable outfit and threw her hair into a haphazard ponytail and hid it under a hat. She grabbed her bag and quietly left the room taking care not to wake Ginny. She found George sitting downstairs drinking a cup of coffee. He had on shorts and a t-shirt. He had a rucksack on the floor beside him. He was staring off into space.

"Morning." Hermione greeted him. He looked at her and smiled. Hermione noticed how hollow his smile had become since Fred died. Both the twins used to have huge teethy grins that infected those around them. It was sad to see what George had become without his other half.

"Morning." George replied. He gestured for Hermione to have a seat. She sat down and pulled out a map.

"How will we find them?" George asked.

"They have been renting a house in Australia." Hermione said. She showed him on the map. "Here"

"So, we sneak in and reverse the spell?"George said.

"Yes. More or less." Hermione said. "We should be back by Saturday unless something bad happens."

"Morning Kids," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. "You kids are up early."

"We need to get an early start." George said.

"Well, do you have time for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but no, we need to get going." Hermione said kindly. She let Mrs. Weasley fuss over her. George did not. He kissed his mum goodbye and walked out the door wordlessly. Hermione followed him to the edge of the property and they disapparated.

They apparated a few miles outside of the city where her parents were staying. They found the house her parents were renting pretty easily. It was a small house but it was pretty. It was a country cottage with frilly curtains in the window and garden out front. Hermione paused outside the gate trying to figure out what to do. George peeked through the window.

"No one is home, I think" he said. He crept around the parameter and peered in a few windows trying to ascertain if anyone was inside the small cottage. "It's empty." He confirmed a few minutes later. Hermione found an older gentleman sitting in the front yard of the house next door.

"Excuse me!" she called.

"Yes mam?" He asked with a quizzical smile.

"Do you know the people who live here?" she asked.

"I do." He said.

"I am a friend and there is a family emergency. Do you known when they will be back?" Hermione asked.

"Not for a few days I am afraid." He told her. "They went scuba diving. They will be back Sunday or Monday, I believe."

"Oh, ok." Hermione breathed. "Thank you."

"Want me to tell them you came by?" the man asked he seemed to be getting suspicious.

"No sir, that won't be necessary. I will come back. Thank you." Hermione replied and left quickly.

George was waiting on the curb. "I heard," he said before Hermione could tell him.

They started walking. "I need to find a place to set up camp. You can go on home. I will be fine."

"I'm not leaving," George told her. "I promised my family I would help you. I am going to stay with you and keep you safe."

"I'm perfectly capable…" she started rating.

"Yes, I know." George interrupted. "No one wants treat you like a baby. We all know you are a super witch. But there is strength in numbers so you're stuck with me." He paused and made a face. "Now as for this camp business… you're not running from Death Eaters anymore and we are not camping. We are staying in a hotel."

Hermione just shrugged and followed him into town.

* * *

"As I said a minute ago," the concierge told George. "We only have one room available. Would you like it?"

George looked at Hermione, "This is the third place we have been too and I am tired." He said.

"I'm sure somewhere here has two rooms available." Hermione said.

"Is it that big of a deal?" George asked. "I will sleep on the floor."

"Ok," Hermione relented. She grabbed her bag and took her wallet out.

"I got it." George told her quietly.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

George rolled his eyes, "Yes, put your wallet away." He gave the man the money. "And I am paying for dinner and breakfast tomorrow."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "I can pay my own way."

George took the keys and handed one to Hermione. They walked to the elevator. "Just let me spend my money on you!" He snapped. "You are a lot of work."

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "I just want to eat and shower and sleep."

"Me too." George said. They got to the room and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): sexual and/or adult situations and language

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta .

* * *

Chapter 2:

"That food was good." George said. "Not as good as mum's but good all the same."

"I'm going to take a shower," Hermione said. "Unless you want to go first."

"No," George told her. "You go ahead."

"Thanks," Hermione grabbed her toiletries and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and started the shower. She was thinking about George as she got into the steaming shower. He was pleasant enough on this trip but still melancholy. Maybe some time away from the family would do him good. She hoped so. The pain he was in seemed unbearable and it pained Hermione to think he would be like that forever.

When she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a towel. She almost cursed out loud when she realized she left her pajamas in her bag. She secured the towel around her and went out into the room. George was sitting on the bed with a bottle of firewhiskey…and he was shirtless. Hermione had trouble breathing.

"You ok?" he asked taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled having trouble not looking at his bare chest.

George seemed to notice this and that made him smile. "Did you forget your pajamas at home?" he teased.

Hermione shook her head, "Bag." She said pointing.

George grabbed the bag and threw it to her. She reached for it and the towel almost fell. "Want some?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione replied not getting his meaning.

George chuckled,"Whiskey?" he asked holding up the bottle.

"No," Hermione replied.

He put the bottle down. "I'm going to go and shower." He told her. "If you change your mind help yourself…to the whiskey."

Hermione watched him go. Scratch the melancholy. George seemed like his old self and all it took was Hermione making a fool of herself and ogling him. "Great," she muttered. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed. She could hear the shower going and couldn't stop herself from picturing him wet and naked. She shook her head trying to drive the image away but she couldn't. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a sip. It burned her chest and made her cough. "They call it liquid courage, right?" she muttered and waited for George to return.

George couldn't help but grin when he thought about Hermione checking him out. It was hilarious and flattering and the first thing that made him smile in a long time. "I wouldn't mind seeing her topless," George mused then reprimanded himself. She and Ron might not be together but she was still off limits. No matter how cute she had gotten. And boy she had gotten cute? Hermione definitely grew up in the most amazing way. The best part was she had no idea how cute she was which was turn on in and of itself.

He toweled himself off and got dressed. Hermione was sitting on the bed when he walked out drinking the whiskey. She looked adorable in her light blue cotton pajamas her hair wet and curly. "Did you leave any for me?" George asked.

Hermione jumped a little and blushed, "I did." She said. "I only had a little."

"Have as much as you like." George said sitting beside her. "I brought another bottle."

"Do you always travel with firewhiskey?" Hermione asked.

"These days I don't leave home without it." George replied. He took the bottle and drank some.

"What about pajamas?" Hermione asked not looking at him. "Do you travel with pajamas?"

George looked down at his bare chest and plaid boxer shorts. "This is how I sleep." he said. "Does it bother you?"

Hermione scoffed, "No." she said. "You're sleeping on the floor, remember?"

"Aye," George chuckled. "But I am not ready for bed. You?"

Hermione shook her head.

George took the remote off the nightstand. He scanned the channels and stopped on a show about muggles investigating murders.

"I like this show." Hermione said

George found it interesting. They had to do a lot of work to find the murderer it would have been easier with magic. "Want to play a game?" George asked.

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked warily.

"Every time the muggles do something that would be easier with magic we drink." George explained.

Hermione nodded.

George could hold his liquor pretty well but Hermione couldn't. Before the episode was even over she was tipsy. She got giggly and chatty. George liked it. It was a side he had never seen of her.

"You might want to slow down." George warned.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"There is fifteen minutes left in the show and you are already a little drunk." George replied.

Hermione looked offended. "I am not." She said with sniff.

"Then why are you swaying?" George countered.

Hermione stiffened and the swaying stopped. "Is it hot in here?" she asked.

"A little." George replied. He crossed the room and turned the AC up. "It should cool down in a minute."

"Thanks." Hermione said.

George sat back down. "What happened with Ron?" he asked.

"We just grew apart." Hermione told him. "it's sad but we knew it was for the best."

George shook his head,"My little brother can't do any better. You're amazing and …hot."

Hermione looked shocked, "You think I am hot?" she asked.

George nodded,"I do and that's not just the whiskey talking."

Hermione blushed, "You're not horrible to look at either." She told him quietly.

"Why thank you Ms. Granger," He said.

For a moment they stared at one another. The sexual charge in that moment was overwhelming. Before he could stop himself George kissed her. She kissed back. George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The kiss deepened. George rubbed her back and she moaned into his mouth.

"That feels nice," she sighed.

George gently guided her onto the bed. He moved on top of her kissing her again. His hands started to roam. Hermione moaned again as he hands touched her breast through her tank top. George's head was spinning. They needed to stop but he didn't have the restraint.

"If you want to stop now would be the time to say so," He mumbled as his hands continued to roam further down.

"No, don't stop."Hermione said. "Please don't stop."

George didn't need any more encouragement. He stripped her of her tank top and shorts quickly throwing them to the floor. He stared down at the naked girl beneath him amazed at how beautiful she really was. He let his hands trail down her body from her neck to her hips. The he kissed her passionately. He removed his boxers quickly and then they were skin on skin. It was incredibly arousing.

"George," Hermione whined her voice full of need.

He couldn't resist that. He pushed into a second later. He hit resistance and pushed harder. Hermione inhaled sharply. Once he was in she squirmed and made a face. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just keep going. "

George moved gently still worried something was wrong. In seconds Hermione came to life and they found their rhythm. Hermione writhed and moaned beneath him, He could never have imagined her capable of such passion. She clung to him her nails digging into his back. He hissed in pleasure. "Oh, Hermione." He groaned. George was surprised it didn't take long for him to reach his peak and he exploded. The orgasm was more intense than he ever felt and left him exhausted on top of her.

They were both silent and breathing heavily. George wasn't sure but he was afraid she didn't get the same pleasure he did. He knew she enjoyed it but he didn't think she finished. That was hard for him because no one was ever left unsatisfied by him. He didn't want to ask because that was an awkward conversation to have.

He rolled off her and turned onto his side. It was then that George noticed the blood stain beneath Hermione. It hit him like a ton of bricks. This was her first time and she was drunk. And he was her ex boyfriend's brother who was currently grieving a loss to profound to express in words. This wasn't right. George felt terrible.

"Oh Hermione," George muttered. "I can't…I'm sorry…This wasn't right."

Hermione looked confused and hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked in small voice. "I thought…I thought I did ok."

"I don't mean that." He explained. "That part was more than ok. Amazing even. I was talking about the fact that this was your first time."

"So?" Hermione asked.

"So, your first time is supposed to be better than this. There should be candles and romance. It should be with someone you are in a relationship with not your ex boyfriends brother. Your suppose to go slow and take your time. Make it last."

"Look if I'm not upset about all of this why should you be?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't want to be the one who robbed you of this experience." George answered.

"You didn't rob me of anything. You asked if I wanted to stop. I didn't. I wanted you." Hermione told him. "If you're sorry we did this then that's a different conversation but don't use my inexperience as an excuse. I am not a child. You didn't force me to do anything and I don't regret my decision."

George sighed, "You might later." He said.

"I doubt it," Hermione replied.

George climbed out of bed and put his clothes on. "Want me to clean that?" George asked pointing to the bed.

Hermione shook her head. She grabbed her wand off the nightstand and wordlessly cleaned the sheets. They looked brand new. George grabbed a pillow and said," I will uh camp here." He motioned to space on the floor beside the bed.

Hermione chuckled as she dressed, "Don't be all pouty. We just had sex I believe we can share a bed." She told him.

George considered this for a moment. It might get weird being so close. But then again he didn't fancy sleeping on the floor when there was roomy and comfortable bed available. He shrugged, "I'm cool with it if you are?"

"I am," Hermione assured him.

George put the pillow back on the bed. He waited for Hermione to get comfortable and then climbed in the bed. He squirmed around trying to get comfortable.

"Are we going to be ok?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" George replied.

"We have work to do here and we need to not be smothered by awkwardness and regrets." Hermione said. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course," George told her. "I'm not mad at you and I don't regret what happened. I just thought you would be handling this differently."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"You're the smart one." George explained. "You think things through. You should be over analyzing and pulling away."

"No," Hermione stated simply. "I wanted something, I did it. It is simple. "

George didn't know what to say. He just turned over and turned the light out. "We should get some sleep." He said. George didn't know how Hermione would feel tomorrow. He just hoped they would still be comfortable around each other. He didn't want to lose anything or anyone else again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): adult themes and language

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta. I know nothing about Australia so the sightseeing they do is limited and might be boring but I have to get them through the day, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3:

George awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Hermione was standing in front of the mirror pulling her unruly hair into a ponytail. She caught sight of him and turned around, "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," George replied sleepily.

"My parents won't be back home until tomorrow or Monday so I was thinking we could occupy ourselves in the local wizarding village, "Hermione suggested.

"Whatever," George replied. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He cleaned up and changed clothes. When he was done he found Hermione making the bed. "Don't they have people who do that?" he asked.

"I suppose," Hermione admitted. "But, I just prefer to do it myself. I'm not comfortable with people waiting on me."

George smiled, "I wouldn't mind it." He told her.

Hermione shrugged, "When I was growing up my parents always had housekeepers and I felt weird watching them clean up after me."

George chuckled, "In my house we had to do our share or my mother wouldn't be able to keep up. We have all tried to be helpful because we don't want to make things harder for mom."

"I understand," Hermione said. "I admire your mom. She has so much on her plate but she is still a great mom to not only her own kids but to Harry and me as well."

"Can't argue with that," George agreed. "Ready to go?"

"I am," Hermione said.

They decided to leave their things considering they would be here at least one more night. It wasn't hard to find the wizarding village, although calling it a village was a stretch. It wasn't as big a Hogsmead. There was Inn and a pub. There were handful of shops; such as a book store, a clothing store, a store to buy potion ingredients and that was about it.

They had breakfast at the Inn and then they went to the bookstore. George had to drag her out of there after almost two hours.

"I'm bored," George announced as they were walking.

"I am too," Hermione said. "The woman in the bookstore told me there is a lake nearby. We could walk there, kill some time. We can come back and eat dinner here."

George thought sounded good and they started walking. It was quite a trek and they were silent for much of the journey. But, when they arrived at their destination George had to admit it was worth it. The lake was beautiful and serene.

There were a few muggles fishing and swimming but it wasn't crowded. George sat down on the shore and stared across the water. He liked the quiet which was strange considering that he had always hated the quiet before. But everything was different now.

Hermione sat down beside him she pulled a book out of her bag. George turned and looked at her. She looked so beautiful. The sun made her dark hair shine, she looked luminous.

Hermione looked up from her book. "What?" she demanded.

"Huh?"

"You were staring," Hermione told him.

George couldn't help but notice the blush creeping into her face, it made her look adorable. "You're very cute," he told her.

Hermione was pleased but she tried to hide it. "I'm glad you seem to be happy. I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am," George agreed. "It's strange to be having fun again. I wasn't sure I would ever be happy again. And to be honest I feel guilty."

"He wouldn't want you to be sad forever," Hermione said softly.

George blinked back tears, "You go back to your book," he told her."I'm going to take a nap." George laid back and closed his eyes. He tried not to think about his brother, he wasn't going to let that pain in right now.

* * *

That night they went back to the village and had dinner. After dinner they decided to head over to the pub for a few drinks.

They had a good time meeting some local wizards. When they told they knew Harry Potter people started buying them drinks, lots of people buying lots of drinks. By the time they were done George was good and drunk so it was no surprise that Hermione could barely stand.

George carried Hermione back to the hotel. He could have apparated but with him being tipsy and having extra cargo he didn't want to take chances. He laid Hermione on the bed and pulled her shoes off. Then he stripped down to his boxers and laid down beside her. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

The next morning he woke up before Hermione. He looked over at her and felt himself arouse, she had stripped down during the night to just her shirt and underwear. He fought the urge to kiss her. He was not going to lay another hand on this girl; it made things more complicated than he needed them to be. "Hermione," he said, gently shaking her.

She sat up and looked around. Hermione looked over at George and smiled sleepily, "Morning," she said. Hermione stretched and then she rolled out of bed. "Let's get going," Hermione suggested. "I want to go and see if my parents are back."

George nodded, "You read my mind," he replied.

After they were ready George had to convince Hermione to eat breakfast. He watched her eat fast than human being should be able to and then they were off.

* * *

They reached the cottage Hermione's parents rented and it was obvious they were back. Once they got close George could hear their voices through the open windows.

"How close do you need to be?" George whispered. They had cast a disillusionment charm and were hiding in the bushes.

"I am pretty sure I can do it from here," Hermione told him, "Or I could ring the doorbell and do it?" She looked unsure as if she wanted him to make the choice.

George shrugged, "Try from here first?" he replied.

Hermione took a deep breath and lifted her wand. She whispered the words that would set her parents free from this and George saw sparks take to the air. Hermione's parents were in mid conversation when the sparks enveloped them and then passed out.

Hermione jumped to her feet and George followed her inside. George lifted the disillusionment charm and watched Hermione wake her parents up.

Hermione's dad roused first. He smiled at his daughter, "Hermione?" he asked.

"Hi, dad. Hi, mum," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Her mom said, "What happened?"

George stood back and let Hermione tell the story. He noticed as she talk her parents were pulling away from their daughter. Their faces held horrified expressions. When she was done her parents were silent, they exchanged a look and then her dad said, "You used magic on us?"

Hermione's smile fell and she looked at George. He could see she was confused at their reaction; she looked back to her father and said, "Yes, to protect you…"

Her father suddenly looked angry; "Are you aware of the violation, young lady?" he fumed. "When we supported all this magic nonsense we told you there were boundaries and you crossed one."

"To protect you," Hermione repeated looking hurt and small. George wanted to hold her but he stayed back. This was her battle.

"Hermione…" her mom started, she was obviously trying to find the words. "I understand that you thought this was for the best but you took almost a year of our lives away, without or consent. You didn't even give us an option. That is…"

"Assault," her father finished.

Hermione flinched as though she had been slapped.

"But, but, but," she stuttered.

"Maybe you should go back to the Weasley's for a bit," Her mom said trying to make her tone light. "Give us some time to think and feel safe again.

Hermione didn't say a word as she ran from the room. George hesitated a moment and then said, "After the war ended, the war I lost my twin brother to, my family went to your home and we found ransacked. If you had been there you wouldn't be here now and your daughter saved your life. I wish I had that option for Fred."

Hermione's father looked unmoved, "If Hermione had never been a witch, never gone to Hogwarts we would be even safer, don't you think?"

Hermione's mother wiped tears from her face, "Please tell Hermione to give us some time and keep her safe."

George laughed at the hypocrisy and left the room. He expected to find Hermione outside but she was nowhere to be found. He searched for a few minutes and then apparated to the hotel. He was horrified to see her stuff was gone and there was a note on the bed,

_George,_

_Thanks for everything but I had to go. My parents don't want me and I'm not a Weasley. I guess I don't belong anywhere. Please don't look for me._

_-Hermione_

_p.s._

_It was the first time ever. You should know that._

He felt himself go weak. He lost Hermione. His family was going to kill him and if something happened to her he would never forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): None

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta.

* * *

Chapter 4:

George immediately apparated back to the burrow. He was surprised to see most of his family was home (with the exception of Bill, Fleur and Charlie). Even his dad and Percy were there and they usually worked late these days.

"Oh George!" Molly exclaimed happily. "We were just about to have dinner? Is Hermione with you? Or is she with her family? How did it all go?"

George paced around the kitchen, "I don't know how to say this…I don't know…I lost her."

Mrs. Weasley's face fell, "What do you mean you lost her?" she screeched.

The rest of the family heard the raised voices and came to see what was going on.

"How could you have lost her?" Ron demanded.

George ignored him and started telling the story. He told them everything leaving out only the intimate details. His mother looked as if she was going to have some sort of fit when he told them about Hermione's parents. "After Hermione ran out I had a few …umm…words with her parents and when I went to look for her she was gone. I searched around there a bit then I went back to the hotel. Her stuff was gone but she left a letter. The letter said she didn't belong with her parents are us, she asked me not to look for her."

"This is ridiculous," Mrs. Weasley moaned, wringing her hands. "She does belong here. We are her family, not blood but we love her. "She looked around at her family, "We need to find her, to help her, and I don't want to lose anyone else." took her hand and kissed it trying to comfort her.

"I came back here because I wasn't sure where to start looking." George said. "You lot are the only friends of hers I know," He said gesturing to Harry, Ginny and Ron. "I wasn't sure where to start."

"We could try Luna," Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded, "But Hermione might not retreat to the wizarding world."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Keep in mind Hermione is muggle born; she was raised for 11 years in the muggle word and spent almost every summer in the muggle world. She has muggle friends and family," Harry explained. He paused, "She had a cousin she was close to…June, Jane… something."

"Julia," Ron interjected. "Julia Granger."

"Dad and I can go to the ministry and see if we can find any information on her muggle relatives and friends, the ministry sometimes keeps those types of files," Percy said.

"I will go to Luna's," Ginny said.

"Molly contact Bill and Fleur and asked them to go with you to look around Diagon Alley," Mr. Weasley said.

"I guess I could go to Hogwarts and check there thought it's not likely," Harry said. "I just need to do something."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"What about you?" George asked. "I thought you didn't want to be involved.

"That's not fair,"Ron argued. "I still love her and want what is best for her."

"Ron, you go with Harry," Ginny suggested, "George, you come with me."

Everyone agreed to their assignments and parted ways. George accompanied Ginny to Luna Lovegoods. They saw Luna's father outside the Lovegood's home talking to a garden gnome. George shook his head unable to believe anyone could find those things anything but annoying.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood!" Ginny called.

Xenophilius Lovegood looked up and smiled at his unexpected guests. "Hello, Miss Weasley is it?" he called.

"Yes sir," Ginny replied. "How are you?"

"I am well, just enjoying this lovely day and the company of this delightful creature. He gestured to the garden gnome who in turn bit him and disappeared. "I am so lucky," Xenophilius exclaimed. He looked to a bewildered George and Ginny and said, "You know gnome saliva is incredibly beneficial."

"Yes, sir," Ginny interrupted. George knew she was agreeing to hurry this along. "Is Luna home?"

"Yes, she is," Mr. Lovegood told them. "Go right in she is in her room. Upstairs, can't miss it."

George opened the door and was not all to see the Lovegood house was just as eccentric on the inside as the outside. Just their lucky Luna was descending the stairs. She smiled at seeing them, "Ginny. George, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Luna," Ginny greeted. "Is Hermione here?"

Luna shook her head, "No, is she supposed to be? "

"No, but you would tell me if she were…even if she asked you not to?" Ginny answered.

"No, I don't believe I would break a confidence of a friend, if Hermione were here and asked me to keep it a secret, I would." Luna told them simply. "But she isn't here."

"Luna, Hermione is in a bad place." Ginny started.

"What place? Why is it bad?" Luna asked.

"I don't literally mean a bad place," Ginny replied slightly irritated "I just mean she is upset and not thinking clearly if you see her or hear from her please call me"

"I'm sorry," Luna said. "I won't betray her, if she comes here I will keep it a secret if she asks but I will let you know she is safe, that is the best I can do."

George was going to argue but Ginny stopped him, "Thanks, Luna."

Luna stopped them as they were leaving, "Hermione is the smartest girl I know. Leave her bed and I bet she will come to you when she is ready…just a suggestion."

George and Ginny left together in silence, "What now?" Ginny finally asked when they were far enough away from the Lovegoods to apparated politely.

"Go home and wait for everyone else," George suggested. "Someone should be there in case she comes home."

Ginny agreed and then went back to the Burrow. No one was there when they arrived so they sat in silence. Ginny broke that silence by asking a question George didn't expect, "Did something happen between you and Hermione?"

"What?" George demanded. "That is crazy."

"Is it?" Ginny countered her eyebrows raised. "You seem really concerned about her."

"Only because I was with her and I was supposed to be looking out for her," George explained but he could tell it sounded like a lie.

Ginny chuckled, "I don't believe you and I will just ask Hermione when I see her." She told her brother.

George rolled his eyes, "Absolutely, that is exactly what you need to be worried about the moment we find Hermione."

Ginny didn't say another word. Within the next few hours the rest of the family arrived and none of them had found Hermione. George was starting to get worried. He didn't know her well enough to hazard a guess as to where she might be.

Before anybody could say another word there was a loud pop and standing in the living room of the Burrow was Kreature, The Black family's former house elf who now works for Harry. Kreature bowed low to Harry.

"Harry Potter, Kreature bring news." Kreature warbled.

"Kreature, I thought you were at Hogwarts," harry said kneeling down the house elf's level.

"Kreature is sir but once a month Kreature goes and checks on the Black house and makes sure it is clean and safe, harry Potter did not say Kreature could not so this …Kreature hopes Harry Potter does not mind."

"I don't mind but I pay someone to do that already Kreature," harry said but George could see that Harry hurt Kreatures feelings. Harry saw it too, "But It's always good to have more than one person keep an eye out I suppose," Harry amended and Kreature beamed. The Harry asked, "Why have you come?"

"Kreature went to check the house and I noticed someone was living there. Kreature found evidence of food being cooked in the kitchen and one of the bedrooms was used. As Kreature was leaving I saw the mud…" Kreature coughed and started again, "The muggle friend of harry Potter's…the Granger girl was there reading a book in the living room. Harry Potter did not tell Kreature that anyone would be staying there, not that you have to though. Would you like Kreature to go back and serve the Granger girl?"

George was flooded with relief …Hermione was safe and they knew where she was. It was a wonderful feeling. But reality set in and now they were faced with another quandary…How to make Hermione come home?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): None

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Harry and I can go to Grimmauld Place and …" Ron started but George didn't let him finish.

"No," George asserted. "I think you will just make it worse."

"What is your problem with me?" Ron exploded.

"My problem?" George asked. "I have a problem with anyone who breaks up with a really smart, sweet, kind hearted and beautiful girl for no apparent reason and then wants to pretend like everything is the same as before he made that asinine decision."

"I am not really sure how any of that is your business," Ron replied coolly.

"It might not be," George agreed. "But I had to watch Hermione feel the sting of rejection the second time in one week and it was not pretty. She feels like she doesn't belong because here of you. I know what it is like to be the one left behind and it is the worst feeling ever." George looked around and saw everyone was looking at him with that sympathetic look he got right after Fred died. George hated that look.

"Ok, "Harry said stepping between George and Ron. "This right here isn't helping. I think George should go and get her."

"Me?" George asked.

At the same time Ron asked, "George?"

Harry nodded, "Look George was there when this happened. Hermione will be humiliated if more than one of us goes in there. I think George stands the best chance of convincing Hermione to come back."

"I agree," Ginny said, she gave George a pointed look that he was sure implied she thought something more but was going to keep it to herself.

George shrugged, "I will give it a try," he said.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pen and a pad and she scribbled a note, "Please give her this for me?" she said when she was done. She handed it to George folded and he didn't read it he just stuffed it in his pocket.

"Ok mum," George promised. He looked at Harry, "Should I go now?"

"Yeah, she might move," harry replied.

George said goodbye to his family and then apparated to the front porch of Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was eating dinner in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. It was lonely sitting at the kitchen table by herself. She knew she could take her dinner and eat anywhere in the house but she didn't do it. She just continued to sit there all alone.

Hermione looked up when she heard something behind her. Someone was here and by the sound of the footsteps the intruder was male. Hermione turned and saw George in the doorway staring at her. "How did you find me?" Hermione demanded.

"Kreature," George said.

Hermione nodded, "I knew he was here but I didn't think he saw me," she replied.

"Well, he did," George confirmed. "So, why didn't 't we just get out here?"

"I am not going anywhere, not yet anyway," Hermione told him.

"You're coming home with me," George said. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I am not," Hermione replied. "I don't belong there. I am not a part of your family, I don't have a family anymore."

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself," George snapped. "Look your parents reacted badly and that was u pleasant. You have right to be disappointed and angry with them but we love you and want you with us."

"You love me?" Hermione asked him.

George felt flushed with embarrassment, "Not me per se and not love like love- love. I meant the Weasley's as a whole and I meant familial kind of love not…" he trailed off and saw Hermione was smiling. "You knew what I mean."

"Of course," Hermione laughed. Then her face grew serious, "But I can't go with you, I am sorry."

"Why not?" George asked.

Hermione sighed, "I can't go back there knowing they all feel sorry for me, I refuse to be a charity case."

George nodded, "I understand," he said. "Ever since…Fred died everyone look at me like I am going to snap or something. They talk to me differently than they used to and it's a little annoying but I remind myself it is because they care about me."

Hermione knew he was right. What was her alternative? Staying here? That didn't make sense. She could go to the Weasley's and stay there until she decided what to do and where to go next. Before she said anything George handed her a piece of paper. "What this?" she asked unfolding it.

"A letter from my mom." George said.

Hermione started reading to herself,

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry to hear what happened with your family. I believe in my heart that they will come around. People are usually scared of what they don't understand. But whether or not they do you have a home with us. Please don't say you don't belong, you do. Come home?_

_Molly_

Hermione felt herself tear up. It was simple and to the point but it was very touching. She looked at George, "Ok," she said."Let me get my stuff and then we can go."

"I will wait here," George told her.

* * *

When Hermione got the Weasley's she was snatched into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. "I am so glad you are safe. I am sorry about your parents."Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Hermione, would you like me to try and talk to your parents?" asked.

"No, "Hermione told him. "I don't think it would help. I think I should let them be for a while."

"Well consider this your home as long as you need it to be," told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She felt awkward with everyone watching her. "I …uh..I need to shower and unpack so…"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "Dinner in an hour."

"Ok, " Hermione replied and she grabbed her bags and climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

When Hermione got out of the shower she was surprised to see Ginny sitting on her bed waiting. "Oh," Hermione breathed, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Ginny said. "Want help unpacking?"

"Sure," Hermione said. She grabbed a pair of White shorts and plain pink cotton shirt. She slipped them on without dropping her towel. Ginny opened her suitcase as Hermione towel dried her and combed it.

"So, George was really concerned about you." Ginny said.

"That's nice…?" Hermione said, not sure where he friend was going with this.

"A little too concerned in my opinion," Ginny continued.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Did something happen?" Ginny asked.

"Like what?" Hermione asked. She turned away so Ginny wouldn't see her blush.

"Like did you..Kiss or something. Do you like him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, "He is cute and I enjoyed spending time with him," Hermione replied. "But he is Ron's brother wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Ron and you were barely together," Ginny rationalized. "I don't think it would be that and. Plus, I want him to be happy again."

Hermione didn't say anything she just kept unpacking.

"But if you do decide to do something or if you have already done something just be sure it is what you want, I can't stand to see him hurt again." Ginny said.

* * *

George went to the joke shop but promised his parents he would be back for dinner. George balanced the books and was glad t sees Ron did a good job for the few days he was gone. The store was pretty slow this particular day but George needed to get away.

He was so concerned about Hermione all day he never stopped to think what it would be like to have her back. No one knew what happened between them (Ginny knew something was up but not what.)He felt like it showed in his face. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her…He wanted to be close to her all the time. But she was his brothers ex and he was not in a place where a relationship was in even possible. Not to mention George never really did the girlfriend thing…he dated and stuff but he wasn't big on commitment. He was young and had his whole life ahead of him.

This whole thing was too much. He wished Fred was here and could give him some advice. Instead he had to figure this out for himself.

An hour later he went back home for dinner. One of his employees was going to close up shop.

"We are eating outside," Mrs. Weasley told him when he came in the door. "Take these plates outside please, Bill and Percy are setting up the tables outside."

Everyone was here that was not what he needed today. He sighed deeply and grabbed the plates taking them outside. He made small talk with his brothers as they set the table. He didn't see Hermione until dinner was ready. He planned to stay as far away from her as he could get but that was not going to be an option because somehow (and he wasn't sure how) the seating arrangements ended up placing him right beside Hermione.

"Hi," He said as he sat down.

'Hi," she replied.

"Tuck in," Mrs. Weasley called down the table and everyone stated reaching for things and passing things. Between the asking for items and clattering of dishes it was pretty loud. George and Hermione kept brushing arms as they filled their plates.

"Sorry," Hermione breathed.

"It's…uh..Yeah…it's fine." George said. "Not your fault." George could see Ginny watching them and he realized she probably made this seating arrangement happen. He shook his head and chuckled at her interference. What did she think was going to happen that after all this time of knowing one another George and Hermione were going to fall in love? Things like that didn't happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): None

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta.

* * *

Chapter 6:

George wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He was thinking about last night and the awkward dinner with his family (not really awkward with his family, more like Hermione.) They didn't say much to each other and they avoided touching as much as possible. Ginny watched them like a hawk and George thought it was less cute after an hour.

George was pulled out of his own thoughts when he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled . He put a hand out automatically to steady the person. And then he felt a rush of embarrassment when he realized the person he ran into was Hermione. She was staring at the floor instead of looking at George's bare chest.

Hermione was dressed in a white bathing suit with flower patterns splashed across it. It wasn't the most revealing bathing suit he had ever seen in fact it was tame next to the little bit of fabric Ginny paraded around in lately.

"Everyone was outside playing Quidditch and I don't…pl..pl..play Quidditch so I..I…I…thought may…maybe…I would um…read and get some sun…" Hermione stuttered still looking anywhere but George.

George couldn't help but feel pleased. Hermione was obviously flustered by him and that was a definite ego boost. But the problem was George felt flustered too and that was going to be problematic. "That's…uh..that's fine…I was showering…I am not now. " George said.

He heard someone approach them and he looked over his shoulder and saw Ron and Ginny staring at them. Ginny was trying to hide a smile but Ron did not look amused. George realized he was still holding Hermione by the shoulders and let go as if his hands were burning.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ron asked, his tone hard.

George gave him a look like that was ridcuculous and said, "Of course not," George said. "Hermione was on her way out and I ran into her as I was on my way to my room."

"Right," Ginny said and George wanted to smack her.

"I better go," George said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

George stepped against the wall and motioned for Hermione to pass him. She walked by and smiled shyly, "Bye," George said.

"Bye," Hermione breathed.

He watched Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk away. George quickly went to his room and once the door was shut he leaned against it and sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He and Hermione couldn't keep doing this someone was going to notice something.

* * *

Hermione was lying on a chair reading a book and watching Harry, Ron and Hermione play a game of Quidditch (which wasn't much a of a game with three people, it was more like throwing a Quaffle around and Harry releasing a snitch and catching it). They asked Hermione to play but she was not at all interested. She wanted to lay her and relax…and not think of George Weasley in nothing but a towel.

She wasn't doing so well on that last part. Hermione could not get the image of out of her brain. She could still feel George's strong hands on her shoulders. It was enough to make her feel faint. Ginny may not know everything that had transpired between her and George but she knew too much. So far she had stayed quiet but for how long? Would she spill?

Hermione sensed she was not alone. She looked up and saw that Ron had landed beside her. He took a drink of water and smiled at her. "You look relaxed," he observed.

"Trying," Hermione replied.

Ron looked uncomfortable for a moment and then he said, "Look, I need to ask you something," he started.

"What?" Hermione asked not looking up from her book and not noticing how uncomfortable Ron looked.

"Do you…do you like George?" Ron asked.

"Like?" Hermione echoed. "Do you mean as more than a friend?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Why would you ask that?" Hermione asked.

Ron leaned on his broom and said, "I know I have the emotional range of a teaspoon but I am not completely ignorant. I sensed something just now and George seemed angry with me about you and…I don't know. I am just wondering."

Hermione hated lying to Ron but there really wasn't anything to tell. "There is nothing going on. George and I bonded while we were gone. He was there when the thing with my parents happen." Hermione explained. "That is it."

Ron grinned, he looked relieved and that bothered Hermione.

"I will date someday, Ron," Hermione advised him.

Ron nodded, "I know," he assured her. "I just I know I am not ready for you to date," he stopped when he saw the look on her face, "I mean I am not ready for us to move on, I just didn't think you would be either. For so long we had this…thing? I guess I don't want to lose you."

Hermione softened, "You won't lose me," she promised him. "Not matter who am I with or not with, ok? We have been through so much nothing can change that."

Ron looked relieved, "I feel stupid," he said. "The idea that you and George," Ron broke off laughing, "That's just ridiculous, you guys are so…mismatched…it would never work. You are not each other's types. At all."

Ron mounted his broom and flew off to join Harry and Ginny. Hermione went back to her book but she couldn't quite concentrate. What exactly did Ron mean? Was she not good enough for George?

* * *

Once he was dressed George found his mom doing laundry and decided to say what was on his mind. "I think I need to move back to my flat," he told her.

looked up her face was sad but not surprised, "I knew you would eventually. I just thought you would wait…it hasn't been long."

"I know," George said, "But I can't tip toe around this anymore…I have to move on now."

"When?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning back to her laundry.

George shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I could today…" He could see his mother's shoulders sagging and he felt bad. She lost Fred just like he did. "Or this weekend." George suggested.

"Ok, that will be fine, whatever you want to do dear." She said.

George told his mother goodbye and apparated to the store. He hadn't spent one night in his flat since Fred died. He couldn't stand it. It was too hard. But things have to move forward. And he couldn't share a roof with Hermione Granger anymore. That was harder.

The store was little busier today and George was able to forget about his problems for a while. He closed the store and by the time he made it back to the Weasley's everyone was in bed .But not everybody was tucked away in their rooms.

He walked into the living room and found Hermione sprawled across the couch with a book on her chest. She was deeply asleep and she looked adorable. George was torn…Should he leave her there or should he help her to bed. He decided to get her to bed. George took the book off her then he gathered her tiny frame in his arms. Carefully he climbed the stairs making sure not to jostle Hermione too much.

She moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer to George. He felt his heart race a little. He shook his head this girl was doing crazy things to him. The sooner he was out of here the better. Not that he wouldn't miss her, he would miss her quite a bit. He had gotten use to her smile and her voice. Every night he dreamed about her. Sometimes it was sweet dreams and sometimes they were dirty dreams. But either way they were good dreams.

He made it to Ginny's room and opened the door without waking Hermione. Hermione was already dressed for bed so all he had to do was slip her into the bed. As he lay her down she said the word no very faintly. He wondered for a moment if she had woken up but she was still asleep. He was creeping out of the room trying to be as quiet as possible when he heard it…Hermione whispered his name in her sleep and it made his heart skip a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): None

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione was still toiling inside over what Ron said…Why wasn't she George's type? Wash she not pretty enough? Was she not sexy enough? Was she not enough fun? Obviously he thought she was sexy enough…they had sex and he told her she was hot. But Ron knew his brother. Hermione tried to remember what girls George dated? He flirted with Angelina Johnson quite a bit but she always seemed to like Fred. He knew there was some rumor while he was at Hogwarts about being found with Katie Bell in the prefect's bathroom (How they got in there Hermione didn't know…neither was a prefect).

At breakfast she was trying to decide whether or not to say something to George when he made an announcement, "I think this weekend I am going to be going back to my own place."

"That's great son," Mr. Weasley said, "Not that we don't love having you here. You will be missed and this will always be your home."

"Thanks," George said. It seemed to Hermione that he was trying to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Do you need some help going through Fred's stuff?" Percy asked his voice gentle.

George's face remained impassive but Hermione could tell by his tone how much this subject hurt him. "I will do it," he replied. "I have room to put …stuff away."

Nobody said another word and after breakfast Hermione told Ron, Harry and Ginny that she needed to send a letter and went to talk to George. She found him the Garage where Mr. Weasley used to keep the family car.

"Hey," Hermione greeted him. "What are the boxes for?" She motioned to the folded cardboard next to him.

"I don't have much here but I do have some clothes and some products I have worked on and stuff," George explained.

"Right," Hermione said. "I am kind of surprised. You seemed happy here."

"I am happy here," George replied evenly. "But I am just ready to live my life again. I think the best way to heal is to just start again, you know?"

"I guess," Hermione agreed. "Why wouldn't you look at me?"

"When?" George asked.

"You haven't looked at me much at all since we have gotten back from Australia," Hermione told him, "But I am specifically talking about this morning at breakfast."

"I don't know, it wasn't deliberate," George said.

"You know, you convinced me to come back because you told me I belonged but now I feel like I am making you uncomfortable in your own home." Hermione said she could hear the anger in her own voice.

George stopped rooting through the junk in the garage and looked at Hermione, "Trust me on this…your own not even on the list of reasons I am doing this."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned on her heel and stomped away.

* * *

"Idiot," George said as he kicked a box of muggle things his father collected and sent them flying nosily across the room. He told Hermione that she wasn't even on his list of reason for leaving. That couldn't be further from the truth. In fact she was at the top of list. He didn't want her to know that because…well it complicated things and he was trying to uncomplicated them.

George packed up his boxes and went into the house. He spent most of the afternoon gathering up his stuff and washing his clothes.

Hermione avoiding his eyes at dinner tonight but she didn't seem too upset. She talked animatedly with Ginny and Percy during the meal. George didn't want to leave with Hermione angry at him but he didn't see any other way around it.

After dinner he spent time with his mom and dad. He knew that him leaving was hard for them. Even if he would be here most days for dinner it was still hard for them…Fred hadn't been gone long.

He excused himself at about 10:00. He went to his room and got ready for bed. He read a Quidditch magazine for a while lying in the bed. Just after he turned off his life and slipped under his covers he heard his doorknob turn. He sat up just as Hermione opened the door and slipped inside. She turned and George saw her point her wand at the door and mumble something.

"What the hell…?" George demanded.

"How did I get to bed the other night?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what…" George started.

"I fell asleep on the couch downstairs and in the morning I was in bed," Hermione said. "I asked Harry and Ron how I got there, neither of them knows. Ginny thinks maybe I slept walked but I remember something…I can't…I thought you."

"Yeah, it was me," George admitted. "I came in and you were asleep." He saw the Hermione looked as if she were going to cry, "All I did was help you to bed. It's no big deal."

Hermione out her hands to her face and said, "I am going crazy. Ever since that night… you know…I can't get you out of my head."

George became very aware that Hermione was moving closer to him as she was talking and before he knew she was next to his bed. The two of them seemed to move at the same time and Hermione was on top of him. They were clawing at one another trying desperately to rid themselves of their clothes. Their kisses were desperate and full of longing. Hermione moaned as George ran his hands down –from her shoulder to her hips.

George flipped Hermione onto her back and entered her in one fluid motion. Hermione was breathing heavy and moaning pretty loud. George became slightly worried about somebody hearing but then he found he didn't care. The pleasure overrode any worries he might have in this moment. George was taken completely by surprise when Hermione managed to flip herself over on top of him without separation. Hermione was more confident this time and knew what she wanted. George found it intoxicating. They scratched, they clawed at one point Hermione leaned over and bit George lightly on the neck causing him to groan.

The climax didn't take long and this time George was sure Hermione finished because she let out a scream before collapsing on top of him. They were silent and breathing heavy for a very long moment. George was the first to speak, "Not that I am complaining," He said. "But I am very surprised we don't have company."

Hermione chuckled,"Muffilato and a spell to lock the door." She explained. "It's doubtful anyone knows I am here."

"What about these?" George asked indicating the scratches they each had. Hermione used her wand to heal them both.

"There," she said when she was done. "It's like it never happened."

George could hear something underneath her words. George turned on his side and looked at her. "What does this mean?" George asked.

"What does what mean?" Hermione replied still looking at the ceiling.

"This?" George said motioning to both of them. "What is this thing between us?"

Hermione shrugged, "I wish I knew," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"I don't think…" George started and then stopped. He searched for the words, he wanted to make sure he said this the best way possible. "Ron is my brother and though you guys were barely a thing he has always been sensitive. I don't want to cause a problem in my family...not after…" he stopped and took a moment to regain his composure then started again, "I like you…more than I should…but we can't just do whatever we want you know? There are consequences to our actions."

Hermione nodded, "But I can't help it. There is a pull and I have tried to fight it but I can't and…"

"I know," George replied. "So again, what does this mean?"

"I don't know but I better go," Hermione said. She stood up and searched for her clothes which had been scattered haphazardly around George's bed. George met her at the door and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

"See you," Hermione breathed and then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): none

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta .I know it seems like I have taken the romance out and made it friends with benefits thing..Rest assured…the romance will back.

Thanks for all the reads and reviews guys. It is awesome to have feedback.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Hermione thought about finding an excuse not to be around when George left the Burrow. But she didn't want to miss a chance to say goodbye. Hermione had thought long and hard and realized that maybe it was best for her and George to get some space. The two of them needed to figure out whether or not there was something between them or if they were just lonely and needed someone.

George tried not to make a production out of him leaving especially since he wasn't really leaving. He kept reminding his parents that he was just an apparition away and he would probably see them every day but Mrs. Weasley cried anyway. It was hard to watch.

George said goodbye to his siblings and when he got to Hermione she knew that everyone could see something was off. The awkwardness was palpable. George and Hermione both went in for a hug and they bumped heads a little. Then Hermione eased up on her tiptoes for a kiss on the cheek as George leaned down and they almost kissed on the mouth. It was a comedy of errors and if it didn't have the potential to be disastrous it would be almost funny. Finally George mumbled goodbye and Hermione nodded and he left.

After he was gone Hermione offered to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. Hermione wasn't exactly a good cook but she needed to keep herself busy. While she was peeling potatoes (without magic because it took more time and she needed that time) she thought things through. Was George her type? He was sexy…no doubt. He was funny and she could appreciate a sense of humor. George was smart but not in the bookish way she was…He was brave and loyal and honest and hard working…all fantastic qualities that Hermione would love to have in a boyfriend. But he was also mischievous and had a hard time taking life seriously. Although since Fred died he seemed more staid but how long would that last? One day (maybe not today or tomorrow) the wounds from the death of his twin would heal and he would be who he was before. But was the so bad? He and his twin started a successful business from scratch and still maintained their fun personalities.

What Hermione wasn't saying, because it hurt too much, was what did he see in her? She looked at herself in the mirror above the dresser. She was the same Hermione she had always been. Her front teeth were smaller but they were still too big. Her air was still the same bushy mess as it was her first day at Hogwarts. Hermione knew some men found her marginally attractive. Viktor Krum… Ron…Hermione didn't think she was ugly. But she was awkward. She was bookish and frankly…she was boring. Even after such a profound loss George still had more life than she did. He would get bored and he would move on.

Ron appeared in the open doorway of Hermione's room. He was looking thoughtful. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

Ron came in and sat down on the bed. "I think you lied to me," he said but there was no accusation in his voice.

"About?" Hermione prompted.

"George," Ron replied. "I saw you two earlier. When you said goodbye…there was this tension. I felt weird being there like you two should be alone."

Hermione shrugged, "Whatever," she replied.

"Do you like him…as more than a friend?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at her ex boyfriend and felt herself deflate. She wanted to lie, to get angry at him for asking but she didn't have the energy. So, she nodded,"Yeah."

Ron exhaled sharply,"Ok," he said. "Does he like you?"

Hermione shrugged. She couldn't tell Ron about having sex with George. They might be friends but something's can't be said…some lines must be drawn for everyone's sakes.

"Why aren't you together?" Ron asked.

"We thought it would be weird." Hermione said concealing the complications beneath.

"For me?" Ron sounded miserable.

"Not just you," Hermione clarified," but that was part of it, yes."

"Don't limit yourself because of me," Ron pleaded. "I don't want to be the reason why you don't get what you want."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really," Ron affirmed with a grin.

"I will take that in to consideration," Hermione said. She wrapped he arms around Ron, "Thanks."

They heard someone in the hall and broke apart. Mrs. Weasley was in the doorway smiling, "I brought your laundry," Hermione. She put the basket down. "You can put it away, I will leave you two now." She scurried away and Ron and Hermione laughed. It was good that they were comfortable with each other again.

* * *

George was easing into this transition for his mom's sake so he came for lunch the very next day. His father was home from work early and everyone else was out.

"You didn't have to come for lunch," Mrs. Weasley told him but she sounded pleased.

"I can't cook," George reminded her. "I am here for the food."

"I feel so honored," Mrs. Weasley laughed.

George was pleased to see his mother was happy. She seemed so miserable for so long now. George sat down and is mother served him and is dad and then she sat down herself. "So," she said. "Yesterday I walked in on Ron and Hermione being very cozy."

George felt heat rising in his body,"Yeah?" he asked tying to keep the jealous tone from his voice.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and chuckled," I thought they were getting back together. But Harry told me Ron has a date with someone else."

"Who?" asked.

George felt relieved. For a second he thought he was going to have to punch his little brother in the face.

"Luna Lovegood," Mrs. Weasley said. "She doesn't seem his type but if he is happy…" shrugged. "Ginny told me Hermione is interested in someone herself."

George felt himself pale, "Who?" he demanded.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked taken aback by his tone.

"Did Ginny say who Hermione was interested in?" George asked trying to get the edge of his voice.

"No…why…" she stopped and then smiled. "Why do you care?"

Mr. Weasley raised and eyebrow and looked at George.

"I don't…" George sputtered. "Just curious."

"Curious? Or jealous?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What?" George asked, his voice an octave higher than normal. He cleared his throat and tried again "What? That is crazy…" He shook his head but when he looked at his parents he knew they didn't believe him.

"You have feelings for Hermione," His mom said.

George shook his head again, "Just eat." He ordered them.

Both his parents but neither said another word. George wondered if he was the guy Ginny was talking about. Pat of him was sure he was because well…Hermione had sex with him… twice, that meant something, right? On the other hand -what if Hermione had met someone else? Hermione and George had decided to take some time apart but now George felt like he needed to talk to her…without their clothes coming off.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I have been terrible. I got overwhelmed. But I am back on track. I will post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for the patience.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Let Love In

Author: h_weasley

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J. . I'm not that creative.

Pairing: George/Hermione

Rating: M

Summary: George is grieving and Hermione feels out of place. What will happen when they are forced together? Will they open their hearts to one another or let this chance pass them by?

Warnings (if applicable): none

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything. I tried to be more careful of spelling and such. Bear with me I have no beta .I know it seems like I have taken the romance out and made it friends with benefits thing..Rest assured…the romance will back.

Thanks for all the reads and reviews guys. It is awesome to have feedback.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Hermione was standing in front of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _tying to wok up the courage to go inside. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear someone approach her.

"Hermione!" Lee Jordan called and Hermione looked at him, It was obvious by his expression he had said her name more than once.

"Oh sorry, Lee," Hermione chuckled. "How are you?"

"I am good," he replied. He looked around, "Are you waiting…are Harry and Ron here?"

"Oh no," Hermione told him. "I just wanted to get out of the house and I thought since I was here I would pop in to say hello to George but he might be busy so I will come back."

Lee waived her protests off," No, he is never busy, he is George…come on." Lee linked arms with Hermione and opened the front door. "Oy!Look who I found!" Lee called when he saw George at the register.

Hermione was pleased to see George smile ,"Hi," George greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione shrugged, she could feel the grin spreading across her face, and "I was in the neighborhood." She replied.

"I found her loitering outside…just staring at the building," Lee told George.

Hermione wanted to punch him, she could feel a blush rising to her skin.

George couldn't hide his amusement, "Really?" he asked.

Two of them just stared at one another for a long time. Finally Lee broke the silence by saying, "I have feeling something is going on here…so I am just going to go."

"You don't have to," Hermione said without looking at Lee.

"George, I will see you later," Lee said and walked away.

Hermione and George couldn't tear their eyes away from one another. Hermione broke the long silence by saying, "We need to talk, should we go somewhere?"

George cleared his throat, "I would love too," he said but then she remembered that he and Hermione actually needed to talk and the energy between them suggested something else might happen so then he said, "Let's just…go outside."

Hermione looked confused, "You're office would be better…or upstairs."

George chcukled,"I am not sure that is a good idea."

Hermione scowled, "So, you assume I can't keep my hands off of you? That is what you are saying?"

"History is on my side," George teased. "Lately Hermione, it seems you can't keep your hands off of me."

Hermione narrowed her brown eyed and then turned on her heel and marched away. George told one of his employed he was heading out for a minute and then he chased after her. "Hermione!" he called as he followed her away from his shop.

Finally she stopped and then turned and stared at him. "What?" she asked.

George was out of breath, "I…I…" he stammered

"You…what?" Hermione demanded. Her hand was propped on her tiny waist and her lips were pouted, George thought she looked incredibly sexy.

"I am not sure what to say, I didn't think you would actually stop." George admitted. "Give me a minute." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms but she didn't leave which George took as a good sign. "Ok," George said after a minute. "I wanted to tell you something and it is going to sound of smooth as I would like it too but…" he shrugged and then told her, "I am pretty sure I am falling for you. I know it hasn't been long and usually you need to be someone for a substantial amount of time before you fall in love but I can't help it. I want to be with you all the time and I think about you constantly. I left the Burrow partially thought not entirely because of you. You are not the only one having trouble keeping your hands to yourself."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip, "What are you saying?" she asked.

George exhaled and then said, "I guess I am asking if you feel the same? Is this just some weird physical attraction to you or is it more?"

Hermione smiled, "It's more…definitely more." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed George lightly, softly on his mouth. "But there is nothing wrong with good old fashion physical attraction is there?"

"No mam ," George agreed. Hermione leaned up to kiss him again but George pulled away leaving her looking pouty. "But I do think if we want to be more maybe we need slow down the…" George shook his head, "I cannot believe I am saying this but I think we need slow down the physical intimacy and work on some other type of intimacies."

"Like what?" Hermione countered.

George took her small hand in his large one and said, "Like taking a walk, while holding hands."

Hermione giggled, "That may be the best offer I have had all day."

"I would hope so," George replied with mock seriousness and they started to walk.

"I think we should go on a date," George continued.

"Like a real date?" Hermione asked feigning shock. "How lucky am I?"

"Very lucky." George assured her. He kissed the top of her head, "I am too."

They spent an hour walking, talking and planning. Before they could go on a date George figured they would have to tell everyone but he didn't care. He was in love and he wasn't afraid to shout it from the rooftops.

* * *

**AN: Sadly, this is the end of this fic. However I could possibly be persuaded to write a sequel but let me warn you I have about two of the fics that will need to take precedence plus some familial you enjoyed, do that review thing. Thanks guys.**


End file.
